The Star Shines on Moscow
The Star Shines on Moscow is the twenty-fourth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the second case in Eurasia, taking place in Moscow, Russia. Plot Arriving in the Russian capital of Moscow, the player joined Lauren Wong about the corrupt president Arseni Aleksandrov's escape from the Black Dove Prison. Searching for prison warden Dmitri Volkov, they eventually found him impaled on one of the prison's sculptures. They soon found out that the former president had escaped through a tunnel that led to the Red Square. They also had to stop prison guard Mikhail Kozlov from acting rashly during a lockdown due to another escapee on the loose. Despite the prison's lockdown, they incriminated Mikhail as Dmitri's killer. Mikhail told them that he did what he had to do since he blamed the warden for supposedly letting the corrupt president escaping. However, when Mikhail asked him about it, Dmitri had bribed him to stay quiet and help him let another corrupt government offical escape. Infuriated, Mikhail had pushed him into the sculpture and unknowingly impaling the warden. Mikhail, filled with shock, had clumsy left evidence and acted poorly upon the prison's lockdown according to his confession before he asked to be sent to trial. The judge sentenced Mikhail to 25 years in the Black Dove Prison and the immediate termination of his post in said prison. After the team learned of how the corrupt president could have gotten away thanks to General Aleksy Romanov and Natasha's boyfriend, scientist Erik Morozov, the team soon found that Mikhail was originally threatened by the corrupt president himself before Arseni had made the warden help him in the escape. Soon, they found a note that Arseni had intentionally left behind for the other corrupt official in the Red Square including the words, dzala ertobashia. The two words was the country motto for Georgia, meaning strength was in unity, the point meaning the two officials were plotting together. In order to find more, Natasha presumed that the use of the Georgian motto meant the two was in Georgia, leading the Agency to travel further south to Georgia. Victim *'Dmitri Volkov' (found impaled on a sculpture) Murder Weapon *'Sculpture' Killer *'Mikhail Kozlov' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect reads Tolstoy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a red dust stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect eats space food. *The suspect reads Tolstoy. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect eats space food. *The suspect reads Tolstoy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a red dust stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect eats space food. *The suspect reads Tolstoy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a red dust stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats space food. *The suspect reads Tolstoy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a red dust stain. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer eats space food. *The killer reads Tolstoy. *The killer has a red dust stain. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Black Dove Prison. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Glasses, New Suspect: Sofya Dmitriyeva) *Talk to Sofya Dmitriyeva about the victim's murder. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Examine Shattered Glasses. (Result: Flaky Bits) *Examine Flaky Bits. (Result: Space Food; Attribute: The killer eats space food) *Investigate Warden's Office. (Clues: Restraining Order, Warden's Badge) *Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Serial Number Deciphered) *Analyze Restraining Order. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Aleksei Smirnov) *Ask Aleksei Smirnov about the restraining order the victim had placed onto him. *Examine Warden's Badge. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Aleksy Romanov's DNA Identified; New Suspect: Aleksy Romanov) *Talk to Aleksy Romanov about his skin cells on the victim's badge. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Moscow's Red Square. (Clues: Black Baton, Briefcase, Pile of Snow) *Examine Black Baton. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Mikhail Kozlov) *Talk to Mikhail Kozlov about the escapee on the loose. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase of Documents Unlocked; New Suspect: Erik Morozov) *Talk to Erik Morozov about his briefcase of documents left in the square. *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Torn Page) *Analyze Torn Page. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Tolstoy; New Crime Scene:Ice Sculpture) *Investigate Ice Sculpture. (Clues: Shredded Sheet, Tray of Food) *Examine Shredded Sheet. (Result: Sofya's Criminal Record) *Ask Sofya how she received her criminal record. *Examine Tray of Food. (Result: Smeared Badge) *Analyze Smeared Badge. (6:00:00; Result: Romanov's Badge) *Ask Aleksy Romanov how he lost his badge. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Mikhail Kozlov about how he behaved during the prison lockdown. *Investigate Shopping Markets. (Clues: Dirty Notepad, Torn Fabric) *Examine Dirty Notepad. (Result: Wood Shavings) *Examine Wood Shavings. (Result: Aleksei's DNA) *Ask Aleksei about the notepad dumped at the square. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: White Fabric) *Analyze Partial Logo. (6:00:00; Result: Space Agency Logo) *Talk to Erik Morozov about the torn fabric. *Investigate Warden's Desk. (Clues: Dirty Hankerchief, Bag of Equipment) *Examine Dirty Hankerchief. (Result: Red Dust) *Analyze Red Dust. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a red dust stain) *Examine Bag of Equipment. (Result: Ice Chunk) *Analyze Ice Chunk. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Eurasia Confidential (2/6). (No stars) Eurasia Confidential (2/6) *Investigate Moscow's Red Square. (Clue: Prisoner's Uniform) *Examine Prisoner's Uniform. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (6:00:00) *Talk to Erik Morozov about how a prisoner could escape from the prison. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Black Dove Prison. (Clue: Crate of Tools) *Examine Crate of Tools. (Result: Rusted Tool) *Ask Aleksy Romanov about the lock tool. (Reward: Russian General Uniform) *Investigate Warden's Office. (Result: Victim's Belongings; Available at start) *Examine Victim's Belongings. (Result: Security Tablet) *Examine Security Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (9:00:00) *Talk to Mikhail Kozlov about the threat he recieved from Arseni. (Result: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Shopping Markets. (Result: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Paper Restored) *Examine Paper. (Result: Note) *Ask Aleksei in assistance of translating the note. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:Eurasia (Jordan) Category:All Fanmade Cases